Elrond's Mob Activities
by Shadout Mapes
Summary: The first few chapters are going to be just how he became a mob king. Then what he does.


Elrond's Mob Activities  
  
Heheh… I came up with this idea on my fic Sex, Pipe-Weed, and Rock N' Roll, so if you like what's here, I suggest reading that. Anyways, I'll prolly stick in some Casino and The Godfather references (note to self: watch Goodfellas). I'll prolly have too look in the book to remember some things about Elrond; I forgot quite a bit of information. Well, this should be fun to write. I'm real bad at more serious stuff like this, so keep with me here.  
  
Elrond looked out onto Rivendell. It was mostly known as a great city full of merriment. However, not many knew about the darker side of Rivendell. The criminal side. Over his many years of life (Christ, how old is he, anyways? Don't answer that), he had come to be not only known as a powerful mob king to his enemies, but a mayor to elves of Rivendell. He didn't need to worry too much about things, and most of his operations were all under control at the moment. Let's go through the history of Elrond's involvement with the mob.  
  
Elrond had started out mostly as a small-time business owner before the war. He started a shop in the slums of Rivendell (you'll never hear about these in the book, Elrond fixed them up when he was elected). He loved his business, it was a small restaurant, however, and he couldn't quite make enough money to support himself. Every week he found he was making less and less. Then, one day, a man showed up.  
  
Now this isn't the usual kind of man whom shows up in the slums. The man had a snazzy suit and was looking around the place, almost in disgust, yet he still stayed. "Leo," he said to a waiter, "See if that man wants a drink," Elrond asked without taking his eyes off the man, and no, not in that way. Leo came back with a look of puzzlement on his face.  
  
"The man wants to see you. Do you know him?"  
  
"Elrond shook his head, "I don't think so, just a second." He went to see what was up.  
  
"I'm presuming you're Elrond?" the stranger asked, "Could you sit down please, I'd like to make a business proposition with you." Elrond eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"I don't give free meals to no one, not even people dressed up," Elrond made clear, not sure where the conversation was going. The man just grinned.  
  
"I should hope not, or you'd go out of business faster than you already are," he smirked. Elrond obviously wasn't amused. "But anyways, to get the point, I see that your business isn't doing the best in the world. You see, I work in a business myself, and we've been looking for a partnership for a long time, but it's hard to trust people these days. We've had some partnerships go sour. But you have a good reputation for being trustworthy. I saw the way you simply denied me of a free meal and I like that. What do you think?"  
  
Elrond didn't become the owner of almost all of Rivendell by being an idiot. He knew that this man was in the Mafia, and it was very tempting. But then again, he would almost certainly get killed if he didn't produce all of what they expected. "What's the cut?"  
  
"90%, but we'll provide all expenses, as I've said, we've had some deals go sour, and we wanna make sure nothin' is approved without going through us, first, so we'll have a man here for accounting. You'll end up with about 7% of the restaurant's earnings, which I'm guessing is enough for a lush personal life." This worried Elrond… the deal would be practically like co-owning the place. But he needed some dough, and the employment was having problems with being paid. After about five minutes, he made one of the most important decisions of his life.  
  
"Okay then. It's a deal. Bring your man in, you guys do whatever you guys do and I won't intrude. But you guys can't make any decisions without me. Deal?" Elrond held out his hand, barely believing what he just said.  
  
The man took the hand and shook it, "Deal.  
  
  
  
  
  
So that's how it all started. The next thing he knew, his restaurant had a major fix-up. Some newspaper articles were written about how the place was "The only nice place in the slums". But the part that he didn't like the most, was the putting other people out of business.  
  
It happened quite a bit at first. Many other places nearby started to report lost or stolen shipments, some of the bigger businesses had customers driven away and minor poisons put in the foods for bad reputations. He hated it that people like him who were just dying for business were just put out like that. But then again, all things work in harmony, and he had to stay competitive.  
  
But there was something to this that made it feel like it just wasn't like owning a restaurant anymore. A few centuries passed and he found he needed something else. Something that he knew he could do by himself, to give him satisfaction. But where could he find a job? It was obvious, the Mafia. He went to talk to the sort of ambassador for them and the higher regions of the mob, Smuggs.  
  
"Smuggs," he said to Smuggs on the day he went to see him, "I'm just not into the restaurant business anymore. I was hoping you could get me a job here," he said, meaning the office building which the Don had bought out. Smuggs had a larger grin on his face, if possible.  
  
"Heheh… sure, I'll get you a meeting with the Don next week."  
  
Now Elrond had only met the Don a few times, when he went to check on the restaurant. The Don was, of course, very intimidating. He prepared for the meeting nervously; afraid he'd forget something. However, when he actually saw the Don, his fear melted away, Elrond was the type to fear for a meeting, but not when he was in it.  
  
"So, Elrond, my good friend, I heard you were looking for a job! Well, we certainly can supply you with something; we have something for everyone! We'll just get some of the boys to figure out what your specialty is," the Don said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Specialty, sir?" Elrond asked, not quite certain what the Don meant.  
  
"What you're good at. If you're good at keeping track of things like Smuggs down there, or getting things over borders, whatever. I'll just see what yours is," he smiled, "Johnny, go take him to meet the guys." Johnny nodded.  
  
Elrond met the rest of the people, and they tested him out with things. He was tested out for things, but he was horrible at working with people. Finally, one of them grinned and asked Elrond to punch him.  
  
Elrond was a bit confused. They thought due to his long hair and smallish appearance, he wouldn't do much.  
  
The man had a severe concussion, but he was alright by the end of the week.  
  
This surprised everyone. They tested him out with a bow, and despite his not knowing much about them, he got the hang of it pretty fast like most elves. He was also good with a baton (a piece of plastic to beat people with) and a knife. When the boys brought him back to the Don, he, too, was surprised.  
  
"So, a fighting man, are you, Elrond? Well, that gives you quite a few jobs here. Say, I like you, kid, and I'm putting a lot on you. I got a nephew who just pulled a big job on a man here" (there were many men living in Rivendell then, and had a separate mob), "pulled a whole lot of shit on them when they lost the guy, and they're dyin' for revenge. I want you to help defend him from any trouble."  
  
This, of course, put Elrond in quite a bit more anxiety. He didn't want to think about letting the Don's nephew die on his watch. So, of course, during the job he spent the entire time looking around nervously, not letting anything by his eyes, which became one of his trademarks in later years.  
  
Him and the Don's nephew were in a horse-drawn carriage riding down a street in Rivendell, the Don's nephew had just gotten back to the club, where Elrond nearly had a heart attack thinking everyone was out to get him. But now he was more relaxed (but still nervous). As the carriage was going, he suddenly glass broke from a window in a nearby abandoned house and an arrow hit the driver in the neck. Almost as a reaction, Elrond whipped out (no, not that) his bow and shot at the window, hearing a "ULGRAH!" revealing that he had hit a target. He jumped out of the carriage while readying another arrow and crouched low while the door to the house busted open and five men came out. Elrond shot an arrow at the one carrying a bow, but the four other men ran forwards. He put the bow around his chest and drew his knife and baton to use akimbo. He crossed the knife and baton together and pushed back the first man with all his weight, throwing the man back, and then proceeded to walk over him and sliced the next man's stomach open, who was too busy being overwhelmed by the attack to do anything. Elrond then turned around and slammed the baton on the head of the first man, who was trying to get up, bashing in the man's skull. He faced the next man, ran at him, and slammed his knife at the man's head, but it was easily blocked, but in a split second he took notice that the man's knife was a special one engraved with rubies, and had no hilt. He took advantage of this by sliding his knife down the edge of the other man's knife, slicing his hand. He quickly sliced the man's throat and turned around. The last man picked up the dead man's bow and aimed it at Elrond. Elrond, not having the time to get to his own bow, threw the knife in a futile attempt, and to his surprise it landed in the man's eye. He blinked. He had just killed 6 men. He had blood all over himself. He blinked.  
  
"Holy Shit!" The Don's nephew was very impressed with the show. He had been hiding at the bottom of the carriage, in fear that he'd be captured, but took peeks at the show. "You should do hits, someone like you could take care the fucking bodyguards!"  
  
Elrond gave a weak grin. "I'll drive," he said, as he moved the dead driver to the side so the Don could bury him later. He supposed the Don could send some people to clean up the mess before anyone noticed. He drove back to the Don's mansion.  
  
  
  
  
  
Woah… that was pretty cool! Well, anyways, the next chapter's gonna be about how Elrond came to be the Don. I'm guessing the one afterwards will be him getting drafted into the army for The War of the Ring where he has to work with his old mob nemesis Isildur, and then another one about how Arwen came about… this is gonna take a while. 


End file.
